Outbreak Of Passion
by deadlydiamond
Summary: This is a series of chapters including all the characters from Resident Evil: Outbreak. This contains romance and suspence, as 2 of the characters start a dangerous love affair...Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Kevin and Cindy are on the way home from a drunken night out at J's Bar. Cindy asks Kevin, "OK, if you had to go out with anyone of all of us, who would you pick?"

Kevin jokingly answers, "Oh, you every time Cindy."

As they stumbled through a dark alley, splashing through puddles, Cindy again asked Kevin a question, "Would you really choose me, I mean, you know, sleep together, and all that?"

Well, I am married to Alyssa, but yeah whatever," Kevin replied, laughing.

As they made their way through the end if the alley, Alyssa and Jim came running up to catch up with them, "Hey guys," shouted Jim, "Where you going?"

Don't know, might go back to my place, what about you?"

"We are off to The Apple Inn, see you later," replied Jim.

"Bye honey," yelled Alyssa.

Under her breath, Cindy whispered, "What a tart!"

As they got to the end of the alley, Cindy rubbed her hand up Kevin's left leg, as he pushed her hand off, he asked her, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing, Kev, chill."

They approached a tunnel, starting a conversation.

"Cindy, do you remember that giant moth in Below Freezing Point?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah?"

"That was real bitch, wasn't it Cindy?"

"Yeah, it really was."

You can be a bitch sometimes, Cindy, a real dirty bitch."

Oh really, you think I'm dirty, do you Kevin?"

In the tunnel, Cindy was pushed against the wall by Kevin, both their bodies touching, Cindy swirled her index finger inside Kevin's mouth, as they were about to kiss, Kevin's phone rang, it was Alyssa. "Hey, babe, what you up to?" asked Kevin with a wound up expression on his face.

"Oh nothing honey, just on the way home, where are you?" replied Alyssa.

"… About 3 minutes from home, gotta go, bye," said Kevin as he quickly hung up, "Now where were we?" Kevin asked Cindy in a seductive voice.

"I think you were about to kiss me, but I think we should go somewhere a little more… comfortable," looking up at Kevin's house.

As they both looked up at Kevin's house, Kevin replied, "Oh, OK, you want it that way fine," as he passionately kissed her against a lamp-post.

As they made their way through the front door of Kevin's house, Cindy found herself about to throw up, and ran up to Kevin's bathroom. When she had eventually stopped vomiting, as she washed her hands, Kevin came in and wrapped his hands round Cindy's waist and kissed and caressed her neck with his lips.

They slowly made their way to the bedroom, as they got there, Cindy slowly unbuttoned Kevin's shirt. When they made their way to the bedroom, Cindy pushed Kevin onto the bed, taking his shirt off, and slowly licking his neck softly. Kevin slowly taking the straps off Cindy's blue cocktail dress, as they got under the covers. As they passionately kissed each other, Cindy turned her head so Kevin had to kiss her neck, she noticed a picture of Kevin and Alyssa on Christmas Day, and her lock picking kit on a nearby desk. She threw her lock picking kit out of the window and knocked the picture of the desk, as a result, the picture frame broke. She then rolled so she was on top of Kevin, and removed her cocktail dress, and wrapped her legs around Kevin's waist, and kissed him.

Meanwhile, outside Kevin's house, Alyssa got out of a taxi, and asked Jim, "Are you sure don't want to come in for a minute, Jim?"

"No, it's fine, see you tomorrow."

"OK, bye Jim," she replied as she kissed him on the cheek. She opened the front door, and said to herself, "Well I guess Kevin isn't back," as she took her shoes off and got herself a glass of water. Elsewhere, Kevin and Alyssa passionately kissed each other, and heard footsteps in the distance. They had no idea what to do, suddenly, Alyssa opened the bedroom door…

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Alyssa opened the bedroom door, and saw something she truly didn't want to see, "What the fuck is going on here?" she screamed as she saw Kevin and Cindy in bed together.

"It's not what it looks like," replied Kevin.

"Oh what is it then?" asked Alyssa.

As Cindy ran out the room, Kevin was gob-smacked and had no idea what to say. "So, what is going on here?" Alyssa again asked Kevin.

He still sat their, mouth hanging open, still silent. He eventually said, "Look, you don't understand."

"I'm not fucking dumb, you were sleeping with her, cheating on me and you were caught. Why, Kevin why?" replied Alyssa.

"Well…" said Kevin, with nothing else to say.

Alyssa then picked up Kevin's 45 auto from the cabinet by the door and pointed at Kevin, and said, with a tear in her eye, "Why Kevin?"

"Kevin, then with a tear in his eye, replied, "I don't know, I was drunk and one thing lead to another, and….."

"…You slept together," Alyssa ended Kevin's sentence.

Alyssa looked on the floor and saw the broken picture frame with the picture of her and Kevin beside it, and looked at Kevin and asked, "What the hell is that doing there?"

He stuttered, "I, I don't k-know."

Alyssa opened the bedroom door, and Kevin yelled, "Where are you going?"

"Out, I need some time to think," replied Alyssa.

She got in her car, and started driving, then opened the glove compartment, and found an old picture of her and Kevin and the rest of the gang on their wedding day (along with the bosses) and thought, "How could he do this to me?"

"Someone then approached her car window, it was Cindy. "What the fuck do you want," she shouted at Cindy.

"Just hear me out, OK? Me and Kevin were really drunk, and we had no idea what we were doing, you have to understand," she pleaded to Alyssa.

Alyssa then pulled out the 45 auto and shot Cindy in the chest, she fell to the ground.

Alyssa sped off in her car, and arrived at an unknown destination, it was David's house.

As he opened the door, he smiled, and she passionately kissed him…


End file.
